1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an upright type vacuum cleaner, and, more particularly, to an angle control apparatus for an upright type vacuum cleaner, by which a main body of the vacuum cleaner is rotatably coupled to a suction unit such that the main body is rotated at a suitable angle with respect to the suction unit sliding on a floor according to a location of a user during a cleaning operation, thereby enabling the cleaning operation to be performed conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner is a household appliance which sucks dust and other foreign substances scattered on floors, walls, small gaps and the like in a room via a strong suction force from a negative pressure generated by driving a fan motor and operating a vacuum pump, and then collects the dust and the other foreign substances using a dust collecting filter positioned therein.
According to shapes and using postures, the vacuum cleaners can be classified into a canister type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in corner cleaning and movement while allowing easy replacement of a brush and a nozzle, and an upright type vacuum cleaner, which provides convenience in maintenance and allows easy cleaning of a large space.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating a conventional upright type vacuum cleaner.
The conventional upright type vacuum cleaner comprises a suction unit 100 having wheels 105 attached to a lower surface thereof and serving to suck dust on a floor, a main body 200 having components such as motor and the like contained therein, and an upright type handle 300.
For the upright type vacuum cleaner constructed as above, the suction unit 100 is formed at the lower surface with a suction port (not shown) to which a brush is attached and through which dust removed by the brush is sucked into the suction unit. Then, the sucked dust flows along with air, and is collected via a filter, while the air is discharged to the outside.
The conventional upright type vacuum cleaner has a merit in that, since the suction unit has a wider area than an associated portion of the main body so as to allow the vacuum clean to stand upright thereon, the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner is able to clean a wider area in a room while moving thereon, and can be maintained in an upright state after finishing the cleaning operation.
However, for the conventional upright type vacuum cleaner, since the main body is integrally formed with the suction unit, the main body is maintained in the upright state even when the user pushes the main body and the suction unit away from the user, so that an angle between the handle and the hand of the user is increased, causing inconvenience of the user. Accordingly, there is a need of an improved vacuum cleaner which overcomes this problem.